New Age
by black-klepon
Summary: Mengapa Toushirou memakai syal, dan mengapa rambutnya sedikit berubah. Juga mengapa Kenseikan Byakuya menghilang. Beware of crack. 1 of 4.


Summary: Mengapa Toushirou memakai syal, dan mengapa rambutnya sedikit berubah. Juga mengapa Kenseikan Byakuya menghilang. Beware of crack.

A/N: Setelah mendiskusikan chapter-chapter Bleach yang baru-baru ini di kelas B. Jepang (terutama tentang taichou-taichou yang akhirnya muncul lagi), saya beserta ossan setuju dengan satu teori yang amat sangat crack. Dan ini crack, jadi OOC pasti ada, apalagi author lagi stress juga mikirin Fisika.

Monggoh dimaafkan kalau ada yang tersinggung, ada yang menyesal meng-klik ini fic… Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata dan bagaimana Bleach saat Fullbring arc mulai.

Berhubung authornya sendiri lupa-lupa ingat Fulbring arc mulai berapa lama setelah Aizen kalah, jadinya asal ambil satu-dua bulan time settingnya fic ini.

* * *

><p><em>Bleach © Kubo Tite<em>

_All Rights Reserved_

_._

_._

_._

_New Age_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Hitsugaya Toushirou, Part 1: Stres?<em>

* * *

><p>Soul Society, pagi menjelang siang hari dan sekitar dua bulan setelah Sousuke Aizen kalah dan dimasukkan penjara atas perintah Central 46.<p>

Dan, seperti biasa, taichou Divisi 10 duduk di dalam kantornya, tanpa fukutaichou-nya di batasan Divisi 10.

Biasanya lagi, Hitsugaya duduk sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang memang sudah menjadi kewajibannya; meski itu bertumpuk lebih tinggi darinya ataupun tidak. Antara rela dan tidak rela.

Namun kali ini, matanya menatap kosong ke depan dengan satu tangan menopang dagunya. Kertas-kertas dan map berwarna coklat ada dua tumpukan besar di atas mejanya, dan satu tumpukan yang tingginya hanya mencapai kurang lebih seperempat dari tumpukan di sebelahnya.

Tumpukan yang paling pendek itu adalah hasil pekerjaan Hitsugaya dari pagi tadi hingga sekarang ini… seharusnya dia sudah bisa mengerjakan lebih dari dua kali hasil pekerjaannya itu, jika dia sedang dalam kondisi normal.

Tapi entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini, saat yang ia perkirakan tenang dan santai setelah Aizen kalah, Hitsugaya kurang merasa seperti dirinya sendiri. Seringkali dia menemukan dirinya bengong tanpa alasan, dan kadang terasa ada niat untuk kabur ke luar kantornya dan pergi ke suatu padang rumput yang luas dan setelah itu… tak ada ide untuk selanjutnya.

Matsumoto pernah sekali-dua kali menegurnya pada saat dia bengong, dan saat dia membalas fukutaichou-nya, jawaban kurang menggigit seperti biasanya.

Entah kenapa… padahal pekerjaan yang menjadi jatahnya sehari-hari tidak bertambah banyak, malah sedikit berkurang. Harusnya dia lebih santai dan tidak stres melihat tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya. Frekuensi Matsumoto melarikan diri dari hadapannya juga sedikit berkurang, dan dia sering dapat ditemukan di dalam kantor Divisi 10, meskipun hanya untuk tidur-tiduran di sofa ataupun mengisengi taichou-nya.

Meski demikian, Hitsugaya dapat melihat bahwa di balik semua sifat fukutaichou-nya yang sepintas tidak kelihatan berubah, kehilangan Ichimaru membuat salah satu api yang ada di diri Matsumoto pudar. Belum mati, pastinya, Hitsugaya tahu itu. Ichimaru kembali tidak meninggalkan apa-apa bagi teman masa kecilnya itu, karena dia tahu Rangiku harus dapat melangkah maju.

Dan, kembali ke situasi saat ini; taichou Divisi 10 tersebut sedang berharap bahwa akan ada keajaiban yang dapat membuat kertas-kertas dan map di depannya selesai dengan sendirinya. Alisnya berkerut, dan satu pikiran muncul di benaknya.

_Apa dia stres?_

Ketika Hitsugaya sampai di rumahnya malam itu, sambil membaca sebuah buku yang dipilihnya secara acak, dia merenung sedikit.

Jika dia stres, maka apa saja tanda-tandanya? Sejauh ini dia belum merasakan tanda-tanda umum orang yang stres… apa mungkin dia hanya capek atau frustrasi? Kalau misalnya capek, maka semestinya dengan istirahat yang cukup kondisinya akan kembali seperti semula… Kalau kasusnya frustasi, mungkin dia harus mengambil liburan sejenak…

Tapi stress? Hitsugaya bukan pelajar SD-SMP-SMA yang stress akan tugas-tugasnya!

Makin lama pikirannya justru makin jauh dari buku yang dia coba baca, dan akhirnya Hitsugaya menyerah dan mengembalikan bukunya ke tempatnya.

Lebih baik dia tidur sekarang…

* * *

><p>"<em>Ini sih stresnya sampai keriting, rontok, tumbuh lagi baru selesai…"<em>

* * *

><p>Esok paginya, Hitsugaya bangun dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandinya. Ada sesuatu yang berasa aneh di kepalanya…<p>

Dan dia mengumpat ketika kelingking kakinya menabrak ujung pintu kamar mandinya – sambil sedikit melompat-lompat dia akhirnya tiba di kaca…

…pagi itu, teriakannya memecah keheningan daerah di sekitar rumahnya, juga menyebabkan angin dingin berhembus dari dalam rumahnya.

…Paling tidak… rambutnya bukan menjadi keriting… hanya sedikit… turun... Toushirou ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke wastafel ketika dia membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi orang-orang nanti; terutama Matsumoto.

Sekarang dia tahu alasan mengapa dia tidak merasakan tanda-tanda stres di hari-hari sebelumnya; karena gejala stresnya berbeda daripada yang umumnya ditemukan...

* * *

><p>AN: Gaje nan bapuk... Review? No flame please...


End file.
